Violetta Blue
Violetta Blue was the killer of bon vivant Jack Goodwin in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Violetta is a 20-year-old socialite. She has curly black hair and wears magenta lipstick and black eyeshadow. She wears a black dress with white designs, crystals, and a violet rose. Besides that, she wears matching jeweled earrings, two crystal necklaces, and a bracelet. She is seen holding a cigarette holder with her left hand, which has a black ring. It is known that Violetta is left-handed, drinks mint julep and has contact with horses. Events of Criminal Case Violetta became a suspect after the player and Isaac identified her from a picture containing her, the victim, and the victim's girlfriend Verushka Coldwell. She was already aware of Jack's death and was saddened by it since they were friends. When the victim first arrived in town, she decided to take him under her wing as he did not know anyone, in contrast to her since she knew everyone. When informed he was an imposter, Violetta was surprised as she had not heard of that prior to then. Violetta was spoken to again after pollen from her flower was found on a bouquet of chocolate flowers sent to her from the victim as an apology. She had felt the victim was ruining her reputation, by being drunk all day and partying all night. So she decided to end their friendship, as she felt he was not taking the hint that he should shape up or find someone else. In the end, Violetta was proven to be Jack's killer. After denying involvement, Violetta admitted to the crime. Violetta could not stand when Jack started dating Verushka Coldwell, whom she loved. Feeling betrayed, Violetta tied Jack with licorice candies and used Rockley's Chocolometer 1000 to stuff him to death with chocolates. Judge Takakura sentenced her to 15 years in jail without parole. Post-trial, Isaac and the player had to speak with Violetta again, this time to see if anyone discovered her plan; as they just discovered the person behind the parties, Mr Alastor, was planning for it to happen. This concerned the team as there were murders at his last two parties. However, Violetta did not have anything to add, no one knew of her plan or feelings for Verushka, she did not know Mr Alastor, she did not even know where the next party would be. She did hear someone talking about Alastor at the entrance to the chocolate factory, prompting the player and Isaac to investigate. Trivia *Violetta is based on Violet Beauregarde, a character from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *Due to events canon to the game, Violetta is one of the killers in Criminal Case who were interrogated in the Additional Investigation for plausible reasons. Case appearances *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery Violetta-Case190-2.png|Violetta, wearing the prison uniform. ViolettaBehindBarsMOTP.png|Violetta, sentenced to 15 years in prison without parole for the murder of Jack Goodwin. OG_SUS_409_601.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers